Love the Way You Lie
by alexmonalisa
Summary: In front of everyone at the mansion they were loving and gentle, perfect opposites. But alone in their own home the cracks would show. He was angry at her love for his brother and she was angry his brother didn't love her. ONESHOT


**A/N: I wanted to make a Rogan but there are better authors who can do that with this song. This fic is based loosely on 'Love The Way You Lie'. I love that song! Anyway, this has Origins Victor and it's after X1, Victor having joined the x-men after Liberty Island.**

* * *

Rogue sat on the floor of her house, all the lights off, the moon shining through the curtains of the living room. Her eyes snapped up to the clock as she heard the unmistakable rumble of the motorcycle coming down the road. Two am. She stood slowly, smoothing the t-shirt she was wearing. She walked into the hallway and waited by the front. She could smell the alcohol on him even through the closed door, she still had the enhanced senses she'd received on Liberty those three years ago. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as the door swung open. For a moment she forgot her anger, taking in how good he looked. He wore dark jeans, a black wife beater and boots. Seems like he'd foregone the usual black trench coat. She blinked a few times before narrowing her eyes and glaring at him. He stepped in and closed the door. She waited for him to speak but he merely pushed passed her and walked up the stairs. She stared at the closed door, waiting. She heard the shower start and walked upstairs to their room. His clothes were strewn on the floor. She bent down and touched his jeans, her hands coming away red. Blood. She sighed and sat back, leaning against the bed. It used to be fun between them. Drinking together, going on missions and working at the mansion. But Victor became restless. She tried to ease the frustration by going to fights with him and letting him drink as much as he wanted. But she couldn't always since she was a dedicated member of the x-men. Victor stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of sweats and walked over to her. He picked her up and carried her to bed, placing her down before laying behind her and pulling her into his arms. She felt him slip his hand under her t-shirt and tug at her panties. She growled and rolled away from him, standing up and backing away.

"What's the matter baby?" he purred.

"You don't get to just come home and fuck me. I'm not some whore!"

"Coulda fooled me."

"Fuck you!"

"Come on Marie-"

"Don't! I told you, don't call me that name."

"It's your fucking name and as my girl, I should be able to call you by your name!"

"Nobody calls me by that name."

"Wrong! Jimmy did! You were always his Marie... or at least that's what you told yourself."

"Leave Logan out of this!"

"Why? It's true, isn' it? Everything was fine until he married Red. Then you finally realised that you had no future with him."

"Shut up-"

"What you shoulda realised is that he never wanted you!"

Rogue growled and stalked out of the room. She headed across the hall to the bedroom at the opposite end. She slammed the door shut and sunk to the floor, eyes darting to the empty crib in the corner. This had all started when she turned eighteen. Victor had been with the x-men for a year and she'd found a friend in the man who had a hand in her death. She was expecting Logan to come back on her eighteenth but he didn't. So Victor took her out instead and they crossed over from friendship to relationship. He didn't mind her skin, in fact he loved the challenge of finding ways around it. Six months passed and she learned control. Logan also returned then and she started spending more time with him and less time with Victor. Then her big mistake happened. She slept with Logan thinking it would be the perfect way to start their relationship. She was so wrong. Two months after that night, and not a word from him, she cornered him to tell him she was pregnant. But before she could open her mouth he announced his engagement to Jean. She acted like a good best friend, congratulating him and wishing him happiness. Scott and Jean had broken up before Logan had returned, both realising that they weren't meant to be.

From there Rogue found no reason to be around the mansion and moved out, Victor following. It wasn't the same between them. In front of everyone at the mansion they were loving and gentle, perfect opposites. But alone in their own home the cracks would show. He was angry at her love for his brother and she was angry his brother didn't love her. Sighing, Rogue closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Rogue... Rogue!"

Rogue's snapped open and she groaned from the pain in her neck.

"What?" she yelled.

"It's six, I'm leaving in ten minutes... with or without you."

Rogue growled and stood up, pulling the door open. She stalked past Victor and headed into their bedroom, pulling out jeans and a blue shirt. She changed and went downstairs, picked up an apple and her shoes.

"Ready." She called.

Victor came downstairs and walked towards her, backing her into the wall, his gaze intense.

"Are we announcing it today?" he whispered.

"No."

It's automatic, his hand instantly wrapped around her neck and he moved his face close to hers, his lips brushing against her ear. She gasped, trying to shake him off but she could feel the blood rushing to her head, her lungs closing. After a moment he blinked and let her go, as if remembering who she was.

"Sorry." Muttered Victor.

"Don't act like you are."

"Let's go."

"Fine."

Snatching up her bag, Rogue walked to the car outside, eyes drifting over the motorbike parked in the middle of her flowerbed.

"Great, now the lawn looks like shit."

"I prefer it that way." He smirked.

As the car started, Rogue closed her eyes and rubbed her neck, praying that it wasn't too bruised around there. Opening her eyes as they drove down the road, she looked at her neck in the rear-view mirror. It was slightly red but hardly noticeable thanks to the collar of her shirt. They lived about twenty minutes away from the mansion, close enough for missions, far enough so that they never had frequent visitors. They were nearing the mansion now, the tall building looking so welcoming from the outside.

"When do you want to tell them?"

"At the meeting." He muttered.

She nodded and gave a brief wave at the security camera. There was a click before the gates opened. Victor sped inside and parked in his spot in the garage. Rogue picked up her bag and stepped out, a big smile on her face. She walked over to Victor and kissed his cheek.

"See you later then."

He nodded but caught her wrist. She turned to towards him, a slight frown on her face.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Yeah I know."

He let go and kissed her cheek, before striding past her and into the mansion. She followed him into the entrance hall and then turned towards the classrooms as he headed towards the elevator. He winked at her before stepping into the elevator. She smiled shyly and watched the doors close before entering the classroom. There was no-one in the room except the tall, muscular figure sitting behind the desk. Rogue walked up the desk and bent down, smiling at the little baby staring up at her in the baby chair.

"Hey Jamie." She cooed.

The baby blinked before breaking into a toothless smile and giggling. Rogue laughed and unstrapped James, picking him up. She then stood up slowly and her face became blank as she stared at the man behind the desk.

"Logan."

"Hey kid."

She turned her back and started walking out of the class.

"Rogue?"

She paused but didn't turn around. The silence stretched for awhile, the tension growing thick. Finally she heard Logan sigh and then the school bell rang.

"I'll pick him up next weekend then?"

"No. Victor will drop him off here. Same as always."

She opened the door and hurried out of the classroom. Kissing James on the forehead, she hurried up to the school library. Shifting James onto one side, she opened the huge oak doors and walked over to the office in the corner of library. She lay James in the bassinet next to the filing cabinet and sat down on her usual seat. She switched on the computer and began her work. After graduating, she planned to become a teacher. But her pregnancy was a hard one and she simply went through school in a daze, too tired and too depressed to wonder about her future. In the end, she took a job as the school librarian, finding the peace that came with it relaxing. It was also far away from the med-lab and the class rooms below. Students filing in broke her from her thoughts and she put her fake smile back on. Jubilee bounced in and leant against the desk, looking down at James.

"Hey chica."

"Jubes."

"How was the weekend?"

"Same as always. You have three books overdue... and weren't you meant to be at college today?"

"It's an easy class... I mean you don't have to be there for every lesson."

"Whatever Jubilee."

"So, how's things going with Sabretooth?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

Rogue stopped typing and turned to Jubilee.

"Why? Has someone said something?"

"Look Roguey, you know I'm not one to eaves drop, but I heard Doctor Grey mention that maybe you'd be leaving him soon."

Rogue nodded slowly and turned back to her work.

"Roguey?"

"I love him Jubilee. What makes you think I'd leave him?"

"See that's what I told Kitty. But Kitty was like 'No, they're not right together.' And I told her that he loves you so much, I think he'd stop breathing without you. And like ya said you love him. I mean after everything it was like you guys just knew from the moment you like saw each other. I mean really saw each other. And you both feel so warm and fuzzy when ya'll see each other and-"

"Jubilee?"

"Yup?"

"I'm trying to work." Hissed Rogue.

"Oh right, I'll just-"

Jubilee waved in the direction of the books and walked over there. Rogue sighed and stopped her typing. It was true, she and Victor used to be inseparable. Now, they couldn't stand the sight of each other. Every second with him made her sick and she was sure he felt the same. They used to fight but it was always verbal, always pointless. It'd be over her stealing his beer or her remarks over his previous bloodlust. Now every fight turned physical until blood splattered the walls and she was lying on the floor bruised. He'd then beg her to let him heal her and she'd refuse until eventually he'd kiss her until she gave. Then she'd leave, going to the mansion on a pretence she missed James or he'd disappear to the bars, fight in cages and come back late. A cry from behind her made her jump up and quickly bent to pick up James. She cradled him to her chest and rocked him back and forth to quiet him down. Bending down to her bag, she took out a bottle, locked her computer and headed downstairs to the kitchen. As she entered she froze when saw Jean sitting at the counter. The red head looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Rogue."

Rogue glared at Jean and walked over to the stove. The patio doors opened and she smiled.

"Hey Scott!"

"Hey Rogue. Need some help?"

"That would be great."

Scott chuckled and took James. Rogue set to the task of warming the bottle and ignoring Jean. She could hear Scott and Jean talking about team matters and class schedules in an extremely formal way. Things were still strained between them but for the sake of the team they had to be civil. Taking the bottle from the stove, she switched it off and checked the temperature of the bottle. Scott then handed her James and she fed him, walking outside to the patio. She took a seat on the bench and looked out at the grounds. Closing her eyes, she relaxed and rocked James to sleep.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's all. Bring them back in two weeks okay."

Melissa nodded before picking up the pile of books and dragging them out of the library. Rogue logged off her computer and shot a glare at the last few stragglers. Xavier preferred the library to be locked after school hours considering all the things that happened in the past. Between students making out and precious books becoming victims of uncontrollable powers, it was safer to allow students to take out books and if needed use the student rec room for after school studying. Switching off, Rogue shooed the last kids out and picked up James. As the last students left Victor stepped through the door. He walked straight up to her and pressed a kiss to her lips. She rose up trying to make the kiss longer before he pulled back. He reached out and took James before walking out. She followed him and together they went to the professor's office. The team was already assembled there, chatting and making notes on the last mission. Rogue took a seat by Xavier's desk, Victor standing behind her. She looked over to Logan who was standing by Jean but looking at Victor with an intense gaze. It wasn't jealousy over Victor having her, it was jealousy because Victor was holding James. Xavier cleared his throat and a hush fell over the room.

"Well my x-men, a lot of good has happened these few months. The streets are safe and mutants are starting to feel safe enough to venture outside. For that I am glad. Now, I believe Rogue has something she wants to say."

All eyes turned to her and Rogue sighed, standing slowly. She suddenly remembered the last time she did this. It was when she was announcing that she was moving out with Victor. Everyone had just stayed silent and after three minutes, she picked up her bags and left, Victor following. Trying to smile, she reached behind her and took Victors hand.

"We're...um... we're engaged. Getting married in a week."

There was a silence again, broken by Scott who walked up to her and gave her a hug. Storm then followed and gave her a light hug, reaching down to clasp her hands.

"Congratulations, child."

"Thanks Storm. Um... we need someone to witness the wedding and were wondering if perhaps you and Scott would-"

"Absolutely." Exclaimed Scott.

Rogue nodded and shifted her gaze to Logan. She stifled a gasp at his blank expression. Part of her was hoping for jealously, aggression or something except the cold indifference on his face. She sighed and then stiffened when Jean approached her. Jean held out her hand and Rogue carefully took it and shook hands before stepping back. She turned to her peers and took their offered hugs. Jubilee instantly launched into a chat about a 'pre-wedding' shopping spree. Out the corner of her eye she saw Logan and Victor leave the room. Spotting Xavier sitting with James on his lap, she excused herself and followed them to one of the empty classrooms. She lingered outside and listened in.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Victor?"

"What does it look like Jimmy?"

"It looks like you're taking advantage of a kid."

"Marie has never been a kid."

There was silence and Rogue revelled in the fact that Logan was stunned Victor used her name. She had to press her ear to the door to hear what was said next.

"What's really bugging you Jimmy?"

"I was meant to protect her... I thought..."

"You thought by giving her attention she'd stay away from me. But guess what, all you did was push her right into my arms."

She heard a low growl from Logan and a deep chuckle from Victor.

"Stay away from her, Victor."

"I'm not the one who broke her heart."

The door swung open and she looked up to see Victor staring down at her.

"You gonna stand there all day?"

She shook her head and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips. She then followed him into the room and stood next to him.

"You need to keep James next week because we won't fetch him after the weekend." She told Logan quietly.

"It's our honeymoon." Explained Victor.

Rogue tried not to wince as he snaked an arm around her. She looked up at Logan who nodded slowly. She looked at the floor for awhile before looking at Victor who nodded.

"We should go."

Logan then shrugged and walked out of the classroom. Rogue watched him go before sighing sadly. She felt Victor tense before he pushed her away.

"What's it gonna take Marie?"

"It's Rogue."

"You're about to become my wife. I think I've got the right to call you by your name."

"Let's just go home."

"Why?"

"Because you're angry and there are too many people."

"You don't want your friends to see who we really are-"

"Exactly, so... please."

"I'll get the brat." He murmured.

* * *

They arrived home in silence, Rogue automatically taking James up to his room. She sat down on the rocking chair, carefully putting James to sleep. She heard Victor's heavy steps as he walked into their room and then the unmistakable sound of the door slamming shut. Sighing, she ran a hand through her now sleeping son's hair before moving him to the crib. She placed him down gently and kissed his forehead, before silently moving out of the room. Taking a deep breath she headed to her room and carefully opened the door. Victor was standing in the middle of the room in just a pair of jeans, clenching and un-clenching his hands. Rogue took a deep breath before walking to her cupboard and pulling out her emergency duffel back. As she walked towards the door his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry Victor."

"You know I don't mean it baby."

"I need to leave."

"Why?"

"Our relationship isn't working."

"Maybe not these past few months but it's not that bad. We're just different. Don't leave."

"Victor-"

"I do love you. I tell you all the time. What more could you want?"

"Sometimes I don't believe you."

"Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?"

Rogue shook her head and turned away but he still held her tight and forcibly turned her around.

"Look me in the eye. It's all my fault, okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

"No! I want... I want-"

"You want my brother to love you! Well guess what Marie, he doesn't fucking love you!"

Rogue growled and tried to twist out of his hold. Victor growled and ripped her bag from her grip, tossing it in the corner of the room. She whimpered and closed her eyes as his hand connected with her cheek. She stumbled, her back colliding with the frame of the bed. She closed her eyes and spat the blood from her mouth. Wiping her hand on the back of her mouth, she moved towards the bed, pulling off her shirt, shoes and jeans. She reached to unclasp her bra and dropped it on the floor, before climbing into a bed and closing her eyes.

"Marie-"

"Goodnight Victor." She whispered.

* * *

"Was all that really necessary?"

Rogue stopped walking and turned around. Victor crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. She snarled and clenched her fists.

"Yes." She hissed.

"It's not a contest Marie."

"I don't know what you're on about Victor."

She tried to turn and reach for the door handle but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"You were against this marriage from the start but as soon as Jean announces she's pregnant, you put a rush on the wedding."

"Why are you complaining? You got what you want. We're married."

"I want you to do things because you love me. Not to make Jimmy jealous."

"I do love you. I love you more than I want to! Okay!"

"You're up to something. And I know what it is."

"Let's just get this over with okay."

"Fine."

Rogue turned and pushed open the door. Jean was busy typing on her laptop as Logan stood possessively behind her. They both looked up as she and Victor entered.

"Rogue! Back so soon?"

Rogue threw Jean a fake smile and hopped onto to one of the hospital beds.

"A week's honeymoon is enough for me."

"So... how was Vegas?"

"Great."

"I was so surprised when you called to say you were married and already on your honeymoon."

"Well-"

"Could we get done?" snapped Victor.

Rogue shot him a dark glare before turning back to Jean with a smile.

"Jeannie, I need a favour."

"Oh?"

"I need some vitamins."

"For what?"

"For my pregnancy, of course."

"You're pregnant?"

Rogue nodded, eyes flicking up to Logan, who was glaring at Victor. Jean started rummaging through the cupboards in the med-lab.

"How far along?" asked Jean.

"Three months."

Jean froze before continuing to take out the appropriate medication. Rogue shuddered as she felt Victor bend down to whisper in her ear.

"Enough's enough. Go outside, finish this."

She nodded slowly and looked up at Logan. She stood up and gestured outside. He nodded and followed her outside. As the door closed she could hear Victor talking to Jean. Rogue walked to one of the empty rooms. Logan followed her in and closed the door. She folded her arms and looked at the floor.

"I was wondering when you'd start to telling people." He muttered.

"Weird how you and Victor knew before I did."

"What happened to your chin?"

Rogue sighed and rubbed the angry purple bruise under her chin. It had been during the honeymoon when Victor caught her trying to leave. It was the last time she would try. The look in his eyes showed how much he wanted to kill her.

"Bar fight in Vegas." she muttered.

"Jesus kid you have to be careful."

She laughed and shook her head, looking up to meet his gaze.

"You're never gonna love me, are you?"

"Kid-"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Look, just leave Victor alone okay."

"He's no good for you."

"He's my husband. The father of my children. It's his responsibility to look after me. Not yours. He's the one who didn't just fuck me for fun."

"It wasn't like that... I just, I didn't feel the that way-"

"Nobody falls in love within a day. You never even gave us a chance."

"Marie... I-"

"I'm done. I can't try any more. In the end, I'm just hurting my family. I'm just hurting me."

Rogue walked passed him and towards Victor was standing. He handed her bag which she'd left in the room and her vitamins. His hand brushed the bruise on her cheek.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"No."

"Let's go."

They walked into the elevator and stood in silence as it went up. As they reached the ground floor Victor walked towards the kitchen but Rogue grabbed his arm and pulled towards the front door.

"Let's just go home." she whispered.

"What about James?"

"I just need to think."

"Fine."

"Victor?"

"What?"

She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes, studying every detail of his face. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him she loved him or that she hated him. That they'd stay together forever or she was leaving and didn't care if he killed her when she did. Instead she reached out and ran the back of her finger gently down his cheek.

"Our daughter is gonna be beautiful."

"I know Marie. I know."

* * *

**A/N: Done! I'll cry if anyone asks for a sequel.**


End file.
